Winged Warrior: The Golden Days
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: One-shot, rewritten first story:- Kalona's duty should be enough to stop his feelings, but even his heart can't be silenced...


**Originally written/published two years ago, with information given to the fans of the 'House of Night' series at that point.**

_**A dark-winged being walks the realms among humans and vampires alike, once mistaken by the Cherokee people as a 'fallen Angel'. Their expectations were soon shattered with the devastation the Warrior Kalona brought to their village and the women who made home there. With all this cruelty, it is hard to picture him as anything more than a hollow-hearted demon – but dig deeper and you'll find a soul beneath the darkness. Forbidden love long buried but never forgotten and the servant of Goddess Nyx, perhaps it is his past that determined the immortal's future…**_

%%%

It was that time of the week again and Kalona found himself traipsing through the butter-coloured grass, the dense green trees looming closer, as he continued forward after the figure that had moved ahead. His eyes darted back and forth, watching the skies and surrounding simultaneously as Kalona tried to keep his mind fixated on duties – the same ones he'd been doing for what felt like a lifetime. The winged-being would've longed to be free if it hadn't been for one key factor about his routine…

"Keep up, Kalona, you're falling behind!" Her dainty, musical tone brought him back out of his thoughts and to the matter in hand. "I was told warriors were fast, you know. Perhaps mine is an exception?" The Goddess Nyx laughed lightly as a flash of humour flickered through the amber-coloured eyes, her teasing causing the winged guardian to smile sheepishly.

"Well, if you want the job done well, my Goddess, then you shall have to be patient," Kalona moved briskly to her nonetheless, reluctant to disobey his soul reason for continuing this job. He'd willingly given his warrior's oath to the Goddess a long time ago and had originally been slightly unsure if she'd accept him – but as she had, much to his relief, there was no chance of breaking it. One promise and a man was bound for life but to be bound to the Goddess herself was something far more serious.

The two continued their journey, now side by side, into the forest ahead of them. Kalona felt goose bumps crawl up his arm as Nyx brushed hand with him but he quickly brought his body under control again before they moved onward to the clearing that the pair were all too familiar with – and just like each visit, a figure waited across the other side of it.

Kalona gritted his teeth slightly as he watched the Goddess run to the man and wrap her golden arms around his neck, squealing with delight as he swung her up in the area and spun her round.

Nyx continued to laugh as the modestly muscular arms, feeble in comparison to her warrior, set her down and she pressed a tender kiss to the slightly stubbly cheek. Kalona couldn't think why watching Nyx's embrace with her mate, and fellow immortal, Erebus caused such inner-turmoil, or why it was that as he watched the pair he couldn't help but wish it had been him to make the Goddess laugh, to feel the affectionate peck upon his cheek… Kalona back-tracked his thoughts immediately as he tried to prevent these inappropriate thoughts invading his mind-set. Perhaps it was just how openly they displayed their love that bothered Kalona, after all it was impolite to do such things in front of company for most people. Then again, being Nyx's warrior brought worse sights than this and there was no real reasoning to his feelings right now…

"Kalona, did you hear me?" It was that melodic voice that brought him back to his senses again. His own eyes met the glowing golden orbs of Nyx, her dark auburn-brown hair framing her beautiful heart-shaped face perfectly. Her skin, tanned as any in her realm, shone like the Sun despite the shaded setting and the simple, deer skin dress complemented her image perfectly, the tight hem clutching to the mid-point of her thigh and the 'material' synching in at her waist. The Goddess was quite simply perfection itself.

"I'm afraid I didn't, my Goddess. Was there a problem?" Kalona worked to make his voice sound innocent, but he could see the suspicion creep into her eyes - it was soon gone as she decided against questioning him.

"Not a problem, I just wandered if you'd leave me for half an hour or so? Erebus and I were hoping to take a walk," Her eyes moved back to her mate who gave her a knowing smile that made Kalona's skin crawl.

"Are you sure it's wise for me to leave you, my Goddess? A warrior is supposed to remain by his Mistress's side,"

Nyx opened her mouth to reply but was beaten to an answer by Erebus. "I think you'll find she's just as safe with me as she would be with you, warrior," Kalona looked blankly at the God whose tone was patronising and dismissive. He'd never cared for the Goddess's mate and couldn't really understand her infatuation with a being so below her own splendour. It was true Erebus had gold skin like all beings in the realm, although his was dull in comparison to Nyx. His hair was a curly mess of deep brown locks, nearly identical to the shade of his eyes that were offset with the shorts and waistcoat made to match his mate, again something which was so much better suited to the Goddess.

Kalona gave a brief nod to the man, his nose slightly wrinkled in disgust at the man: "I suppose I'll leave her with you then, sir," He wished Nyx could have seen the smug look upon her lover's face but it was over in a flash. The winged warrior turned back in the direction of the yellow meadows, disliking the enclosure of the tree canopies and unable to bear the sight of the couple any longer.

Kalona dared to take one glance but the two shapes had already half disappeared through the foliage. He sighed before brushing away some loose tree bark that had become stuck on his own deer skin shorts - he left his top half bear to allow his white wings freedom. Kalona had golden skin too, although it was closer to brown than yellow in tone, and dark near-black hair that fell to his shoulders. However Kalona's favourite feature was that he shared with his mistress; amber eyes, though his were partially hazel.

Kalona continued to walk through the long grass that he knew all too well, trying to forget what the pair might be doing at this moment. Why was it that he felt so much anger toward Erebus, anyway? If he were to be honest with himself, Kalona knew the source of jealousy was obvious but to admit that to himself would be admitting failure at his mission to protect Nyx: she was safe for now.

As he thought about her, the harmonious giggles filled the air and he turned to spot the shape of Nyx pressed against what he assumed was Erebus, no doubt being intimate. Kalona moved himself out of ear shot so as to prevent nausea and settled in the pasture. He was sick of seeing the pair wander about, unable to keep their hands of one another, a constant reminder that she could never belong to another…

Kalona banished these thoughts from his mind and instead lay back on the ground, the soft grass cushioning his head, as he gazed up at the pale blue sky and remained like this for what seemed a long time…

%%%

"Kalona?" The warrior sat up as he heard a fearful voice shouting him. "Can you hear me? It's been more than an hour, you were supposed to have come back by now!" Nyx's voice grew more panicked and so he pushed himself up and dusted the grass of himself, flapping his wings out before slowly flying to where his Goddess called.

Nyx turned to face him, her brow creased and clearly slightly annoyed. "You warriors claim to do all of this fancy protecting nonsense, but you can't even come and collect me on time!" Her voice remained stern, but Kalona had seen her expression relax and clearly her emotions were calm once more with even a glint of humour reaching her eyes.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, my Goddess, I just didn't want to interrupt your _walk_," He winked and then flew a couple of metres up as she tried to swipe out at him, both laughing as they did so. Kalona then played along as she pretended to follow in mock pursuit, leaping into the air in an attempt to catch his feet.

Acting on an impulse, Kalona quickly swept down and grabbed Nyx beneath her armpits before hoisting her to his chest before taking off higher into the sky. He smiled to himself as she squealed in delight, similar to the earlier incident with Erebus, and felt his heart skip a beat when she cuddled closer to his chest.

"What are you doing, have you gone mad?" She chuckled, mockingly hitting his chest lightly in an attempt to seem annoyed with him having lost any discipline in her voice.

"Well if you want to go back down, I'll obey my Goddess, but I just thought you might appreciate this." Kalona nodded down and Nyx followed his gesture with a confused look that was soon replaced with one of awe as she saw the view below them. From above, you could see the entire dense, dark forest which at this time was surrounded by fireflies that gathered over the tops of the trees there. This sight was fringed with the golden fields that made it a wonder to behold, Kalona thought to himself – even if you happened to be a Goddess…

"It's amazing," She finally sighed, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and slightly tightening her grip on him.

Kalona chuckled at the comment: "It's you realm, would you expect any less?" The Goddess turned to look up at him with slight surprise on her face. She flashed a perfect smile at him.

"It's _our _realm," She insisted. "After all, you help protect it all by protecting me!" She moved her gaze back down to the meadow and the warrior let his smile get wider at her thoughtful input. "And of course it belongs to Erebus too…"

Kalona snorted slightly at the mention of the man he so detested, gaining Nyx's attention. She raised one eyebrow after turning to face him but despite the gesture of wit, concern still clouded her golden irises.

"What was that for?" Her voice seemed to show genuine anxiety but nonetheless the warrior began to nibble his bottom lip as he tried to decide how much to tell his Goddess. How could he tell her his hate for her mate without hurting her as well?

It was her soft hand squeezing his bicep that caused him to look down and see her worried look: "Kalona?"

"I…" He paused, trying to think how to phrase his answer best. "I can't bear to be around _him_, he knows how to irritate me and he isn't afraid to do so…" He stopped now and stared adamantly to the right of Nyx before her hand forced his eyes back to meet her own – sympathy was shining there.

"I know he can be a bit…" She waved her hand around, trying to find her words. "Blunt?" She offered the word and Kalona hesitantly nodded. "But I'm sure he is grateful to you, for protecting his mate when he can't."

"Pfff…" He let out a huff. "If you ask me, he's not happy to let me protect or guard you, jealous even?"

"Jealous?" Nyx repeated disbelievingly, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Well I accompany you day and night; wouldn't you get jealous if Erebus had another woman hanging off him all the time?" Kalona questioned.

Nyx threw back her delicate head, her dark auburn waves bobbing with laughter before she pulled herself back to face him. "I'm a Goddess, Kalona, I don't get jealous!"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her now: "You don't expect me to believe that? Even a Goddess has her flaws, surely…"

He watched as she paused to think before the Goddess's face became uncertain in expression. "Well, I suppose that could be true… But then I've never had a reason to be jealous here," she shrugged her delicate shoulders and flashed another bright grin. "That's what you get for being leader of the realm, I suppose?" Her eyes moved to look behind his head and then back at him. "Can we go down again now? Only we've been up here a while and the sky's darkening."

Kalona turned to see the once pink sky had deepened to the palest shade of indigo – a signal of nightfall. At his Goddess's request, he swooped back down to the meadow below them and set her feet firmly back on the ground.

%%%

The darkness had increased by the time the pair got to the small clearing that Nyx had claimed as her own. The surrounding trees seemed to glint silver in the half-light and opposite where Kalona stood was the gnarled roots of three trees, mighty oaks that had twined together above ground forming the perfect refuge for a bed. Sure enough, within the bark it was easy to spot a wide blanket of moss with a large wad at one end to form a make-shift pillow.

Nyx crawled into the wooden cavern and set about making herself comfortable whilst Kalona did a quick patrol around the border of the glade before taking his position a couple of feet from the oak trees, nearly at the centre of the clearing. Every night he would sit here for an hour or so whilst the Goddess fell asleep, then would move closer and settle down with his own mossy cushion to take a nap, waking every three hours or so to ensure safety.

"Kalona?" It always seemed to be her voice that brought him back to reality again. "What are you doing?"

He frowned at Nyx's confused expression as she sat up in her bedding, her eyes bright in the shadow. "I… I'm doing what I do every night? You know, sit on guard for a while then start my sleeping shifts…"

"No, I mean why are you over there?" She broke in to a wide smile and gestured to him. "How are you supposed to protect me if I'm out of reach?" She giggled as he reluctantly moved over to sit, leaning back on one of the larger tree roots. "That's better…" Nyx spoke sleepily before lying back down once more to rest.

Kalona listened until her breathing was slow and rhythmic, and then looked over his shoulder to watch as his Goddess slept. Her angelic face was flawless, like that of a restful child, but was partially obscured by a rogue lock of golden-brown hair. He reached one large bicep through a gap in the bark and lightly lifted the curl, softly hooking it behind one dainty ear. Kalona then whispered, his voice low as though in deep conversation with the sleeping girl: "I will always protect you, my Goddess…"

"Oh, no doubt," he spun round to find Erebus standing above him, a smirk on his face. "Why hello there, warrior, I do hope I'm not interrupting…"

Kalona pulled himself up to match the immortal's height, fluffing his wings out to gain some power: "What do _you_ want?" Loath spread through his body as he glared at Erebus, wondering why the being should feel the need to lurk about this place at night and come bother him.

"Can't a man take a walk anymore?" The snarky comment angered the Warrior who let out a quiet, deep growl. "Anyway, I was merely passing by, felt my beloved's presence… So _this_ is where you spend your time?" He seemed unimpressed as he looked around the clearing, his nose wrinkled in slight disgust.

"That's right," Kalona retorted coldly "_Both _of us." He felt a slight triumph as he saw his rival's face drop slightly with a flash of anger in his eyes, but Erebus soon composed himself again and the sickening look was back again.

"Now, now, why the hostile tone, warrior?" His voice was sarcastic, knowing that Kalona could do nothing more than listen as he was mocked. "I've only come for a little visit; I pose no threat do I? But then again," He laughed slightly as his eyes looked down to the still sleeping form of Nyx, "Perhaps it is not danger as much as competition that bothers you?" An angry snort made Erebus return the fiery gaze of his mate's guardian. "You know it was good of you to let us go earlier," He leant in so he was a mere inch from the other being's face. "We had great _fun _without you…"

That was the final straw for Kalona. He grabbed the other man by a single arm and beat his wings with massive force, dragging the pair higher into the sky as Erebus squirmed and shouted in protest. The warrior yanked his rivals arm in an attempt to shut him up and eventually did as he was told: Kalona let go. He watched with slight joy as the God fell back to the ground, with the warrior following in pursuit. He put his feet firmly back on the ground and watched as the crumpled heap got up, unscathed by a fall that would've killed the strongest human. Erebus looked in disgust at his mate's guardian, unsure what to do being faced with such violence. He ran out the clearing leaving a very proud Kalona who was all too glad to have gotten rid of the man, if only for now.

%%%

Nyx had woken that morning to find Kalona still sound asleep, something rare for he was keen to be up and patrolling before she stirred. She pulled herself up, stretching her golden arms so they brushed the 'roof' of her grotto before crawling out into the open and deciding upon waking the Warrior. She would take him out to the meadow that day, give him a chance to relax for once since he was so high strung whenever she went elsewhere.

The Goddess bent down and put a hand on Kalona's shoulder, lightly rolling him over and gaining a slight grunt. She smiled and raised one eyebrow as his hazel eyes opened a fraction and grew wider when he saw Nyx before him.

"Well look who decided to wake up," She joked as her warrior quickly got up, shaking off his wings and stifling a wide yawn.

"My apologies, Goddess," He quickly blurted out but Nyx held up one hand and shook her head at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm always telling you to sleep later anyway," She winked before gesturing for him to follow. "I thought we could go back to the meadow today, have a lie down in the grass, maybe watch the clouds?" Kalona's confused expression couldn't help but make her laugh. "I thought you'd like a break from all this wandering around!"

The pair quickly navigated their way through forest and were once again in the lush grasses that danced around their legs. Nyx was first to sit down and had to convince Kalona to do the same before lying back, her head resting on her arms as she watched the fluffy figures in the sky. Together, warrior and Goddess spent the morning guessing at different designs, laughing at ridiculous suggestions and enjoying the time in each other's company. She was glad to have such a good man as her warrior…

"Well if it isn't my little Deity," She perked up at the voice and sat up to find Erebus standing a few feet away. She grinned and immediately ran to him, her arms automatically wrapping round his neck as her mate pulled her to him. Nyx felt the familiar sensation of his heavy lips against hers, though it seemed to have something different to it.

The Goddess kept her eyes closed as always, but she could feel as the hands that had been at the small of her back slipped lower to cup her buttocks. Erebus's lips seemed to turn up, as though he were smirking, and then she felt his right hand slip lower as it began to reach toward where the hem of her dress sat…

She wasn't certain she wanted this attention right now, but didn't have the chance to decide as her mate was flung backward with a massive impact before she was pulled into Kalona's body, his left arm wrapped round her as the other held a sword up to Erebus's neck. Nyx could see the pure fury in his eyes as he spread his wings out to their full glory, succeeding in intimidating the other being. She didn't really understand why he would be so bothered and was confused rather than angry - but one look at her mate's face made it clear that she needed to do something to punish this sudden outburst.

"Kalona!" Nyx used a stern tone and heard the word ring through the open space. The raging eyes turned to face her and the new focus of attention gave Erebus the opportunity to escape. The warrior turned at the sound of footsteps but the realisation of what he'd just done seemed to dawn upon him as he simply dropped his sword, letting it hit the ground in front of him. The bulging arm released its grip from Nyx's shoulder and his gaze remained fixed on the ground.

The Goddess lightly touched his shoulder causing Kalona to turn and face her square on. She looked in his eyes and found conflict there, as the anger had completely diminished to be replaced with a battle between something she couldn't comprehend.

"What was that all about?" Her tone was tender and she let her thumb rub his skin sympathetically. Nyx watched as his mouth opened slightly then closed again, as though he were about to speak but thought better of it. His eyes fixed on hers for one final time and the look there seemed to be begging her to understand something – something she didn't have a chance to question before it happened…

Kalona leant down and pressed his lips to hers within a second, which meant Nyx had little chance to move away. The action was so unexpected that her thoughts were blank and her body began to take over. She felt her knees go weak, her body submitting as she felt a hand in her hair, the other at the small of her back as her mate's had been. This kiss was different to those that Erebus gave her; there was no need for more behind it – just compassion and a longing. Finally Kalona's hand that had run through her waves cupped her cheek and the chill of his touch, though not unpleasant, brought her back to Earth…

Nyx pulled away from him, grabbing his arms and throwing them down as she watched her warrior fall to his knees in front of her as though the show of compassion had taken all his energy from him. She looked at him, mouth open, still unable to take in what had just happened or why: "What is the meaning of…"

"Please!" Kalona's sudden interruption, almost a wail, made her jump as he looked up again so his tear-filled eyes were now in her view. Nyx felt her heart sink as she saw the longing in his eyes combine with regret. "My Goddess, I have served you with loyalty for as long as I remember… Erebus is not worthy of you!" He spat those six words out like poison. "I beg you, let me touch you as he does, let me show you my emotions, let me lie with you and show you what real love is! He does not know the meaning of the word!" He crawled forward solely on his knees, grabbing at her hand as she tried to snatch it away, shaking her head as her own eyes watered. He whispered his final words: "I love you…" But finally the warrior let his head drop again.

Nyx was overwhelmed at the sudden torrent of truth that had been forced upon her by the being who'd been her protector for near to her entire lifetime. She felt pity, overwhelming pity, for the man who'd fallen victim to the power of passion as so many had before him through Earth's history – but nonetheless she knew what the price was for such actions upon another being's mate, even if in her heart she knew there had been something there.

Kalona lifted his head to let his eyes meet hers and she shuddered as they grew wide with horror, seemingly having guessed what she would do. He began to plead again, growing desperate…

%%%

"_Please do not do this, my Goddess"_

"_I do nothing, Kalona. You have a choice in this. I give even my Warriors free will, though I don't require them to use it wisely."_

"_I cannot help myself. I was created to feel this. It is not free will. It is preordination."_

"_Yet as your Goddess I tell you what you are is not preordained. Your will has fashioned you."_

"_I cannot help how I feel! I cannot help what I am!"_

"_You, my Warrior, are mistaken; therefore, you must pay the consequences of your mistake."_

_Nyx raised one perfect arm and flicked her fingers at Kalona. The warrior was lifted from his knees and hurled backward, tumbling end over end._

_Kalona fell…_

%%%

_**From that day, the vast winged warrior was banished from the Otherworld, forced to walk the Earth like the mere mortals that surrounded him. His punishment was clear for all to see as the snow-white wings, which once showed his dedication and purity as the Goddess's warrior, were now an inky black – a sign of his betrayal.**_

_**Furious at his actions, Kalona buried the emotions that bound him to Nyx and set out into the mortal world, with hopes of destroying all that was good and pure which came within his path… All that brought back memories of his Goddess.**_

_**Nyx watched down at her fallen warrior as he spiralled further into the darkness, looked on as her once friend abused the women of the Cherokee world. **_

_**It saddened her to watch on as the winged immortal was imprisoned and released once more, knowing it was her fault that he had become so cruel, manipulative… perhaps evil. She'd sent him to Earth in hopes he could redeem himself, but instead she knew he only used this life for one thing…**_

_**Revenge**_


End file.
